<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hm now i want to try by PrEtTy_DaRn_Go0d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610439">hm now i want to try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrEtTy_DaRn_Go0d/pseuds/PrEtTy_DaRn_Go0d'>PrEtTy_DaRn_Go0d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Da Band's Long Hands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Da Band, Joan Baez (Musician), The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cars, F/F, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>1964-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>1964-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrEtTy_DaRn_Go0d/pseuds/PrEtTy_DaRn_Go0d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>r turns f down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>r/f, r/paul mccartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Da Band's Long Hands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hm now i want to try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"omg marry me!!!" said f.</p>
<p>"no way!!!!!" shouted r.</p>
<p>"what is going onnnnn????" yelled a.</p>
<p>"i will never marry you! i'm in love with someone else," said r, ignoring a.</p>
<p>"rood," said f, also ignoring a.</p>
<p>"ha ha," said r and she married paul mccartney instead. it was a beautiful wedding and everyone was happy except f because she's a spoil sport. and a because she was confused and also in love with paul mccartney but she became happy when joan baez bought her a car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>